Usuario discusión:Otaku 11
Ediciones :::En realidad sí los creó pero los borré ya que estaban superincompletos, sin sipnosis, ni nada. Saludoss Hiruzen Uzumaki (discusión) 19:52 19 may 2013 (UTC) :::Hola! Bueno, lo siento, pero ahora pondré sinopsis etc... Con vuestro permiso, miraré como habéis hecho los anteriores Openings e iré haciendolos de esa forma...Un saludo de El detective de las sombras 15:21 24 may 2013 (UTC) Comisaría Estaba castigado, pero me conectaré de vez en cuando. También lo que me dijiste que hiciera, se me borró por el programa, pero lo haré. Gracias El detective de las sombras:Otaku 11 14:17 23 jun 2013 (UTC) : Ok, tranquilo, ya nos veremos por el chat. Se despide Ninkoune (discusión) 20:20 23 jun 2013 (UTC) Misión de Soundtracks : Buenas Otaku, quería saber si vas a volver a venir por aquí para seguir poniéndote misiones o expulsarte finalmente, aparte para saber si podrás seguir con el vídeo que te dije. Si en una semana no respondes te expulsaré, son ya demasiadas oportunidades. Se despide Ninkoune (discusión) 17:18 11 ago 2013 (UTC) : Estaba de vacaciones desde el 1 de Agosto hasta el dia de hoy, 1 de Septiembre ._. siento no haber avisado. : Si eso es así siento haberte echado de la comisaría, evidentemente puedo readmitirte ya que ha sido un error mío. De todas formas una semana antes de que te fueras de vacaciones yo te avisé de que tenías que revisar la misión y podías avisarme en ese entonces e incluso terminar la misión. Si quieres algo más contacta en mi discusión para ponerte de nuevo en la comisaría, Ninkoune (discusión) 13:21 1 sep 2013 (UTC) RE: Genial, es una gran noticia! Respecto a lo de empezar desde 0 estaba con Ninkoune en la comisaría, no conmigo. Espero que nos ayudes a salir de esta pequeña inacticividad en la wiki. Saludoss! --Hiruzen Uzumaki (discusión) 19:55 1 jun 2014 (UTC) Bienvenido de nuevo Hola Otaku11, antes que nada darte una ¡calurosa bienvenida de nuevo! También quería disculparme si varias veces te metí bajo presión sobre si editabas o no. Por supuesto las puertas de mi comisaría (que ha sido remodelada) están abiertas y te ayudaré todo lo que pueda para que consigas ser un gran editor o incluso conseguir algún cargo en la wiki. Tengo muchísimos planes para este verano: torneos, encuestas, episodios online para que todo el mundo pueda verlos y comentar al mismo momento con nosotros, hacer publicidad por varios blogs de detective conan, reactivar twitter y youtube... Yo tengo que terminar la selectividad y me pondré con todo esto por supuesto ¡me encantaría contar tu ayuda! Espero que puedas volver y ayudarnos a salir de un período muy malo en la wiki. Un saludo de parte de Ninkoune (discusión) 11:36 2 jun 2014 (UTC). Gracias, Ninkoune. Me hace feliz de que volváis a recibirme en este gran wikia. Me gustan esos planes que has nombrado, me parecen buenas ideas. También quiero entrar en tu comisaría de nuevo, y lo último es que yo me conecto los fines de semana al ordenador, y diariamente estoy en la PS3, que no creo que se haya mucho, de todos modos probaré, y cogeré el PC una hora diaria para editar algo y contribuir. Un saludo y suerte con la selectividad. El detective de las sombras:Otaku 11 04:23 3 jun 2014 (UTC) : Hola Otaku 11, ya te he puesto la primera misión en la comisaría, en vez de 5 faltas de ortografía creo que al menos tienes que hacer 10 como además eres un usuario con experiencia así podrás trabajar más. Por cierto no sé si eres tú quién me ha dejado un mensaje sin entrar en su cuenta xDD, esta es la IP del usuario en cuestión: Especial:Contribuciones/90.166.245.139. Si no has sido tú pues alguien más me ha dejado un mensaje y no se quién será xDD. Suerte con la misión y gracias por desearme suerte con selectividad xDD. Un saludo de parte de Ninkoune (discusión) 10:24 5 jun 2014 (UTC). : PD Yo entre semana también estoy más en la PS3 porque después de estudiar quiero descasar un rato jaja. Ausencia Torneo Miss Tantei 2015 Saludos Otaku, quería pedirte si podías proponer alguna candidata en este foro, son 5 y es para un torneo que se celebrará próximamente en el Wiki como actividad comunitaria. Se agradecería bastante que te pasases por él y decidieses proponer algunas cuantas chicas de la serie. Un cordial saludo de --'Axel, flurry of dancing flames' [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'Got it memorized? Burn baby]]' '''R E D 17:28 6 may 2015 (UTC)